saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Department of State Affairs
The Department of State Affairs (尚書省 Shōshoshō) is one of the Four Departments. They control the six ministries and is the highest executive institution in the Imperial Court. Information The Department of State Affairs has been given a lot of authoritative powers, especially the Prime Minister. Despite how vulnerable it made him, Shi Ryuuki never left the seat of Prime Minister empty after Tei Yuushun passed away. *The highest position available in this Department is the Prime Minister (首相 Shushō), otherwise known as the Chief of Staff (尚書令 Shōshorei). This seat is often left vacant by the Emperor because whoever holds this position, possesses an excessive amount of power. They are the holder of the Senior Second Court Rank. *The second highest positions available in this Department is the Deputy Prime Minister (副首相 Fukushushō). They are the holder of the Junior Second Court Rank. *One of the third highest positions available in this Department is the Left Deputy Chief of Staff (左僕射 Sabokuya). They are in charge of managing the Ministry of Civil Administration, the Ministry of Revenue and the Ministry of Rites. They are the holder of the Junior Second Court Rank. *One of the third highest positions available in this Department is the Right Chief of Staff '(右僕射 ''Ubokuya). They are in charge of managing the Ministry of Defense, the Ministry of Justice and the Ministry of Works. They are the holder of the Junior Second Court Rank. *'''Civil Officials (文官 Bunkan) are a type of government official and are those that work in the various Departments, Ministries and government offices within the Outer Court. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. They are holders of the Upper Junior Fifth Court Rank. Members Shou Yousen Shou Yousen (霄 瑤璇 Shō Yōsen) was the only Prime Minister during Shi Senka’s reign. He retired from this position when Senka passed away and when he became one of the Grand Advisors. He was succeeded by Tei Yuushun. Tei Yuushun Tei Yuushun (鄭 悠舜 Tei Yūshun) was the first Prime Minister during Shi Ryuuki’s reign. He originally took the position to help Ou Ki but after betraying him, he became one of Ryuuki's most important allies. He stays the Prime Minister until he succumbs to his illness. He was succeeded by Ki Kouki and Kei Yuuri. Ki Kouki Ki Kouki (葵 皇毅 Ki Kōki) was a Prime Minister during Shi Ryuuki’s reign. He, along with Kei Yuuri, were the first set of Dual Prime Ministers, to ever exist in Saiunkoku. Ki Kouki represented Noble Faction while Kei Yuuri represented the Examination Faction. They were succeeded by Li Kouyuu. Kei Yuuri Kei Yuuri (景 柚梨 Kei Yūri) was a Prime Minister during Shi Ryuuki's reign. He, along with Ki Kouki, were the first set of Dual Prime Ministers, to ever exist in Saiunkoku. Ki Kouki represented Noble Faction while Kei Yuuri represented the Examination Faction. They were succeeded by Li Kouyuu. Li Kouyuu Li Kouyuu (李 絳攸 Ri Kōyū) was a Prime Minister during Shi Ryuuki’s reign. Being one of the people bestowed with an Imperial Flower, he was deeply loyal to Ryuuki. His time as Prime Minister was short as he was assigned to the position in his later years. He was succeeded by Hyou Ryou Jr. and Shuuran. Hyou Ryou Jr. Hyou Riou Jr. (縹 璃櫻 Hyō Riō) was the last known Prime Minister during Shi Ryuuki’s reign and the first during Shi Chouka's reign. He abdicated the throne to Chouka so he could support her as Prime Minister. He was succeeded by Shuuran. Shuuran Shuuran (シュウラン Shūran) was the last known Prime Minister during Shi Chouka's reign. She was the first ever female Prime Minister in Saiunkoku and one of the many notable female officials during Ryuuki’s time. Kei Na Kei Na (彗 茄 Kei Na) was the last known Deputy Prime Minister during Shi Ryuuki’s reign. He served as the Deputy Prime Minister to Kei Yuuri and Ki Kouki. Because he would fly back and forth from the Outer Court to the Provinces even after accepting this position, he was nicknamed the Flying Deputy Prime Minister (空飛ぶ副宰相 Sora Tobu Fukushushō). Category:Organisations Category:Departments & Ministries